The Night I Found You
by sdgirl1989
Summary: Buffy's a vampire and Angel's human. Buffys looking for her true love. But will she find him?
1. Chapter 1

The Night I Found You

It was a cold and stormy night when Angel got lost in a new town that he didn't know that well. He looked at the sign that was infront of him which he couldn't see because it was too dark out.

He walked a little more when someone pulled over and rolled down the window. Angel was curious and walked over to the van that pulled over.

"You lost," The guy in th van asked as Angel watched him carefully.

"Yeah," Angel said as he looked over the guy in the van. He had red hair and blue eyes looking at him when he added "How'd you know?"

"Because of the part of town your in right now," He said as he look around the area that they were at. They are in the worst part of town with abandon buildings and disurted streets.

"Oh," Angel said looking at his surroundings again and than back at the guy in the van.

"Get in," He said as he watched around them just in case something bad will happen while Angel was getting into the van.

After Angel got in the van he stuck out his hand and said,"Names Angel"

"Oz," Oz said as he started the car and slowly drove away from the curb.

"Nice to meet you Oz," Angel said as he watch the road ahead of him.

"New in town," Oz says as they stop at a red light.

"Yeah," Angel said while looking at the surroundings to get familiar with them.

"rule one never travel alone at dark," Oz said as they passed one guy and a girl walking down the street that Oz picked up Angel.

"Why?" Angel asked as he turned his towards Oz, which made him miss the guys face turning into a vampire and quickly covered the girls mouth while she screamed. The guy than pulled the girl into the allyway and drinked from her.

"There's things in this town that can hurt very bad or kill you," Oz said as he turned a corner.

"Oh," Angel said as he just watch the surroundings.

"So where do you live?" Oz askes as he turned another block to a block that was crowded with people wanting to get into a club.

"Um. . . I live by the docks," Angel said as he began to watch the buildings pass him now.

"The Bronze," Oz just says as Angel looks at him with a questioning look on his face. "The place that was crowded its called the Bronze"

"Oh okay," Angel said as he watched the building pass as they stayied in silence for the rest of the ride to the docks.

When the docks came into view Oz looked at Angel as he got out and called to him. "Hey Angel!"

"Yeah," Angel said turning around to looking back at Oz.

"I'm proforming at the Bronze tomorrow. You should come," Oz says as he thought that Angel was nice enough to be friends with.

"Sure I'll see you there," Angel says as he smiles a small smile at him.

"Bye," Oz says as Angel said bye back and than he drove away.

* * *

a/n I am hoping to get this story done in three days. Please review and tell me what you think over the 3 days. Thanks to all how read my other stories and told me what you think. I will soon get back to the unfinished stories just give me a few days to get writers block out of me head with them lol.Thanks again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day:

Buffy was sitting at a table at the Bronze with her friends.

"So Buff what do we do?" Xander askes as he looks around for a meal to eat.

"Whatever you want Xander," Buffy said as she watched all the wonderful vain throbbing meals walking around her.

"Where did Willow go off to?" Xander askes as he watches one peculiar girl thats dancing on the dance floor.

"Don't know," Buffy shrugs her shoulders and than looked around while mumbling,"Must have found something to eat"

Xander looked at Buffy and than back at the girl that was still dancing. Than he finally got up and walked towards the girl on the dance floor without saying a word to Buffy.

Buffy watched as Xander talked to the girl on the dance floor very nicely. Buffy than decided to look around for a meal for herself instead of watching Xander with his.

It took Buffy 10 minutes until she found her meal. She walks up to the a blonde, 6 feet tall and brought him outside to the ally behind the club. She flirted with him a little more before ate her pray. She dropped the body after she drained it and than stepped over the body and headed back inside the club.

When she walked back into the club she found both of her friends waiting for her over by the table. So she walked over to them but stopped shortly when she spotted someone who looked familiar to her. Than shook her head from the thought and proceeded to walk towards her friends.

* * *

A/n sorry this is short but i had to fit Buffy in. I wonder who Buffy thought who was familiar to her? smirks Anyways back to writting the next part and thanks to those who responded to this story. You know who you are smiles 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel walked into the club with his best friend Spike and his girlfriend Darla. As they walked in he spotted Oz quick and make his way towards him.

"Hey Oz," Angel said as he approached him.

Oz just nods his head at Angel and continues to test his guitar before he goes on stage.

"This is my friend Spike and my girlfriend Darla," Angel said introducing the people he came with.

"Hey," Oz says as he looks over at a table that has 2 people at it but than back to them.

"Well its nice to meet you," Darla say acting really sweet which Oz could see right through Darlas's act.

Spike rolled his eyes at Darla and the way she acted while Oz just nodded his head at her. Angel smiled at him and than felt like someone was watching him and than it stopped before he can find out who was watching him.

"So what is your bands name?" Spike asked as he looked at Oz and ignored Darla.

"Dingoes ate my baby,"Oz said and than lifted his head back over to the table he was looking at before to see a blonde joined the two at that table. The only thing that was on his mind was the red head that was sitting at the table.

"Cool," Darla said as she checked out the main singer without Angel even knowing.

"Peaches we should find a place to sit before all the tables get full," Spike said looking at Angel while Angel glared at him.

"Fine," Angel said and than turned back to Oz and said," I'll talk to you later"

"Okay," Oz said before he got on stage and began to play.

As Angel, Spike, and Darla walked away they maded their way to an empty table and sat down. While they were walking to the table Angel felt someone watching him again.

Once they sat down Spike asked," Anyone want a drink?"

"Yeah, a diet coke," Darla said sweetly as Spike looked at and while rolling his eyes.

"Peaches what about you?" Spike said while thinking to himself i really need to get away from this bitch.

"Beer," Angel said not really paying attention to his friend since he was looking for the person that kept on watching him.

"Whatever Peaches," Spike mumbled to himself as he walked over to the bar.

Darla looked at Angel who was looking all over the place trying to find something. "What are you looking for?" Darla asked as she waved her manicured hand in front of Angel's face.

"Huh? What?" Angel said looking at Darla with a confused look on his face. Which caused him to get a glare from him because he was not paying her the attention but everything around her.

"I asked what are you looking for?" Darlla said trying to hold back her anger.

"Nothing," Angel said looking at her with a embarrassing look but quickly hid it from her.

"Really? It doesn't look like it," Darla said looking at him with a disappointed look on her face.

When Angel was about to speak Spike appeared and handed him his beer and Darla her diet coke.

"What I miss?" Spike asked as he looked at Darla's murderous looking face which was directed at Angel who was now trying to find someone or something.

"Nothing," Darla said glaring at Spike now.

"Oh," Spike said looking at Angel who found what he was looking for.

Angel looked around for about 1 more minute until he found his source which was still stairing at him. Angel looked at the other 2 people that where with the beautiful blonde that was looking at him. He than brought his attention back to the blonde who was wearing a short black leather skirt with a navy blue tank top and matching black heels to her skirt. He checked her out and than brought his attention to his friend Spike who was talking to him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Spike yelled at Angel who cought what he yelled at him.

"What Spike," Angel said looking at his friend with an annoyed look on his face.

"I said your friend sounds really good and your girlfriend just left with another guy that just asked her to dance," Spike said looking at his friend with an annoyed look back since he was geeting ignored by his friend.

"Oh," Angel said looking at Spike while Darla was on the dance floor waiting for Angel to get up and pounce the guy that she was dancing with.

"Since your slut of a girlfriend left. Who are you looking at?" Spike asked looking at his friend with an amused look on his face.

"That blonde over there who's sitting with a red headed girl and a brown headed guy," Angel said without pointing to them. As Spike looked over where he was talking about Angel looked back over at the table to see the blonde had gone missing. While her 2 friends are now looking at them.

"What blonde?" Spike asked turning his head back to his friend who was now looking everywhere.

"She was there before and watching me," Angel said looking everywhere but couldn't find her.

* * *

A/n I wonder where she had gone off too? hmmm . . . I guess you have to read on to find out that answer. smiles evilly Hope you enjoying the story so far. Sorry about Darla but hey im not a fan of Darla over here. Anyways read on and I'll make sure to make it good. If anyone has any suggestions can you tell me and i can see if i can fit it in the story somewhere or fix whatever needs fixing. Thanks again. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes before the blonde disappeared.

Buffy watched his as he talked to the guitarist while thinking to herself 'Where have I seen him before?' when a hand moved in front of her. She looked at her friend Xander and asked," What?" with a growl.

"What are you looking at?" Xander asked while Willow added," Or who are you looking at?"

"No one," Buffy said looking at her two best friends.

"Oh," Willow said looking at her friend with a face that said tell me later.

Buffy went back to looking at the tall, dark and handsome who was now walking towards a table. When Willow leaned over and whispered," He must be new" even though Xander heard her.

"He must be," Buffy mumbled as she watch his blonde guy friend got up and walked to the bar.

"Who are you two talking about?" Xander asked as Willow looked at him as Buffy made eye contacted with the guy she was watching. As she was watching him she felt funny. Kind of like she should know who he is.

"The tall, dark and handsome that is sitting over there," Willow said as she pointed to the guy that was watching Buffy while the blonde girl that was sitting with them got up to dance with a another guy.

Once tall, dark and handsome turned his attention back to his friend; Buffy got up. While Willow and Xander watched the two guys across the room; which was now looking at them.

While Buffy's friends were watching the two guys across the room; Buffy was making her way to tall, dark and handsome. As Buffy made it to the table she cought the blonde guy asking," What blonde?"

She waited for tall, dark and handsomes remark which didnt take to long. "She was there before and watching me," He said while the blonde lifted his head and his mouth dropped when he seen her.

"Man do you mean her?" The blonde asked as he pointed to her. Which made tall, dark and handsome turn around and look at her.

He didn't respond to his friend because he was beginning to drowning in her hazel eyes. When she smiled he snapped out of his stairing.

"Hey lass," The blonde said and than checked her out and asked," What's your name?"

"Buffy," Buffy said as she watched the guy in front of her and she asked," What about you guys?"

"Names Spike," Spike said as he stuck out his hand to indicate the chair next to him and his friend which she happily took.

"What about you?" Buffy asked as she looked at Spike and than to the dark haired guy with a smile on her face.

"Angel," Angel said smirking at her but before he can ask 'Why were you watching me before?' Darla walked up with an angry look on her face. Which caused all three of them to turn their heads towards her.

"What are you doing?" Darla asked pissed at Angel who was now looking back at Buffy but quickly turn his head back to her.

"Nothing," Angel said looking at her while biting his tongue.

Spike ignored Darla and turned his attention to Buffy and asked," Why is beautiful lass like you doing here?"

Buffy turned her head towards Spike and smiled at him while answering," Hanging with my friends and 'having some fun'" Than she turned her head towards her friends which got up and walked over towards her.

"Same with me but Darla here is not my friend," Spike said as he ignored the glare he got from Darla and smiled back to Buffy.

Buffy looked at Darla and said," I'm assuming your Darla since your the only other person here"

Just when Darla was about to make a remark, Willow and Xander came over.

"Hey Buffy," Xander said watching the guys closely just in case they do something that he won't like.

"Hey," Buffy said looking at them and than towards Spike and said," This is my friend Xander and the red head is Willow"

"Nice to meet you," Spike said as he held out his hand to Xander and smiled at Willow while saying,"Names Spike"

Willow smiled back as Xander shook his hand and tighten the shake alittle to much but not to hurt him. "Whoa stronge hold," Spike said as he looked at Xander as he rubbed his hand when he let go.

Buffy smiled at Xander and Willow saying," This is Darla and Angel" pointing to them while Darla glared at her still.

"Why won't you sit down and join us?" Angel suggested as Darla quickly grabbed her seat before any of the new people would.

"Sure," Willow said with a big smile on her face as Xander went to grab chairs for him and Willow. Once Xander got the chairs, Willow asked," So you guys new here?"

"Yeah," Spike said as Angel just nodded his head at them. Willow smiled as a brunette came over to say hi to Willow.

* * *

A/n Hey its me again. I think my story is going to take longer than i thought but I'll be still updating it. Hopefully I'll be done soon so that I can get to my other stories. Anyways thanks to those who left me comments. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Willow," The brunette said as she walked up to Willow and smiled.

"Hey Faith," Willow said as she turned to Buffy and Xander and introduced her new friend to them.

Buffy looked at Willow with a glare and thought to herself 'Will she ever keep her fangs to herself, and not turn every dick and harry.'

Xander smiled at the brunette and than turned to Willow and asked," So Will thats what you where doing before?"

"Yep, talking to my friend," Willow said as she smiled at her friends and than she added," I'm going to go and 'talk' with my friend again. Okay?"

"Okay Will," Xander said as she got up and followed her friend but before she can leave Buffy said," We need to talk later. Okay?"

Willow nodded as she still spotted a glare and an anger tone when Buffy talked to her.

Spike looked at Buffy and said," That is one hot friend she got there" But he really ment to say "nice friend." He didn't realize what he said until he looked around the table and knew he said the wrong thing.

"Right," Xander said with amused look on his face while Buffy and Angel laughed at Spike.

Darla bite her tongue when she asked," So are you from here?"

"Yeah we are," Xander said looking at her as she held onto Angel's arm.

"Maybe if you want. I can give you guys a tour of the town," Buffy said as Spike smiled with a nod. Angel looked at her with a smile while feeling funny from being around the girl.

"That sounds like a no," Darla said as she began to glare at her again.

"Hey Darla I nodded my head. That means I said yes," Spike said giving her a dirty look because of the way she glared at Buffy.

She rolled her eyes at Spike while she heard Buffy asked Angel "What about you?"

Before Angel can respond Darla blurted out," His friend Oz can show him around"

"Darla, why won't you let Peaches answer for himself," Spike said as he watched her head snap his way with a murderous look on her face.

Angel looked at his girlfriend and than to the blonde in front of him while Buffy waited for an answer.

"He would be happy to have a tour from you," Spike said before Angel can answer for himself. Spike smiled happy when he succeeded in making Darla really pissed. Darla got up and grabbed her bag and coat.

"Where you going Darla?" Angel asked as he watched her get up and grab her things.

"Home," Darla answered as she looked at Angel.

"Goodbye," Spike said with a big smile on his face and added," Have a nice walk"

Xander held in his laugh while Darla asked," Angel can you drive me home?"

"He was invited here, so I think it best he stays," Spike said as Darla ignored him.

"I'll drive you home," Xander said as he looked at the scene in front of him with amused look on his face while Buffy gave him a look that said 'do anything to her you will be seeing day'.

"That's a good idea," Spike said as Xander got up and politely helped her out the door to his car.

Before Darla left she gave Angel and Spike an angry look at them.

* * *

A/n next chapter coming up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though i was mostly mean to Darla. 


End file.
